ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
DuckTales (2017) comics
Comics based on the DuckTales 2017 continuity are being produced by Disney Publishing Worldwide since 2017. Overview In comparison with the DuckTales 1987 comics, the stories based on the reboot series are notably closer tied to the cartoons, in both scripts and layout. The stories are internationally produced, generally by a team of American writers (Steve Behling, Joe Caramagna, and Joey Cavalieri) and Italian artists (most notably Luca Usai and Gianfranco Florio). Initially, each story was 10 pages, but since The Monsters Are Due at McDuck Manor! all the stories are two part serials, and thus 20 pages in total. Notably, the first eight stories are prequels, with the initial four detailing the life of Donald and the nephews prior to the events in pilot episode "Woo-oo!", and the latter four following the adventures of Donald, Scrooge, and Della prior to the triplets' birth. The stories are being presented in different manners worldwide, either in general Disney comic books, or in specific DuckTales titles. In the US, IDW Publishing has published the majority of the stories in their DuckTales comic book, which had a 21 issues run (including #0) from 2017 to 2019. Subsequent stories are to be published by IDW in miniseries. IDW has also collected the stories from their DuckTales title in trade paperbacks: *"Treasure Trove" (ISBN 9781684052080), collecting issues #0-2 *"Mysteries and Mallards" (ISBN 9781684052301), collecting issues #3-5 *"Quests and Quacks" (ISBN 9781684053193), collecting issues #6-8 *"Fowl Play" (ISBN 9781684054039), collecting issues #9-11 *"Monsters and Mayhem" (ISBN 9781684054909), collecting issues #12-14 *"Mischief and Miscreants" (ISBN 9781684055593), collecting issues #15-17 *"Imposters and Interns" (ISBN 9781684056132), collecting issues #18-20 The stories Additional covers In addition to Marco Ghiglione creating one cover for each story (or - for two-part serials - for each story-part), and thus resulting in each issue of IDW's DuckTales having two main cover variants, several issues are also given a third cover variant, taken from the show's promotional art. Also, uncolored versions of several covers have also been published, and a variant of #O, with art by Jeff Smith, was produced by IDW for San Diego Comicon 2017. IDWSDCC17.jpg|San Diego Comic Con 2017 Cover for #0 12-19-2017-3.jpg|#0 227e8e847cfd86ee78b167ed60ced34a.jpg|#1 huey.jpg|#2 STL063921_59225ebd-a4e7-4cfc-aae6-3e882ffee0f5_1024x1024.jpg|#3 0163612996-full.jpg|#4 DuckTales05_cvrC.jpg|#5 4500176.jpg|#6 303926_s0.jpg|#7 1f55acca-a8e7-4bd1-bde5-248705f3f7c0.jpg|#8 Photograph-26-1.jpg|#9 1211777.jpg|#10 MAY180663.jpg|#11 STL090384_1024x1024.jpg|#12 large-9970503.jpg|#17 large-8471458.jpg|#18 -19 Cover c.jpg|#19 large-4386794.jpg|#20 Comics-only characters Besides the characters from the cartoon, the comics also feature several original characters, generally appearing in one sole story. Captain Spirula.jpg|Captain Spirula Mrs. Von Trap.jpg|Mrs. Von Trap Mallard Hitchcock.jpg|Mallard Hitchcock Dr. Ruffalo.jpg|Dr. Ruffalo Dr. Grinmore.jpg|Dr. Grinmore Ms. Drillsergeant.jpg|Ms. Drillsergeant Hilarius Goosesson.jpg|Hilarius Goosesson Hilda Goosedottir.jpg|Hilda Goosedottir Monteplumage.jpg|Monteplumage Nostradogmus.jpg|Nostradogmus Pumpkin People.jpg|Pumpkin People Barron Rojo.jpg|Barron Rojo Blue Mallards.jpg|Blue Mallards Roninth.jpg|Roninth Dr. Quackmire Quantum.jpg|Dr. Quackmire Quantum Rip Van Wrinkle.jpg|Rip Van Wrinkle Gladys Seeya.jpg|Gladys Seeya Junior Featherduster.jpg|Junior Featherduster Beauford R. Pluck.jpg|Beauford R. Pluck Beauford Pluck IV.jpg|Beauford Pluck IV Broadway Beagle.jpg|Broadway Beagle Backfield Beagle.jpg|Backfield Beagle Sirius Axeldent.jpg|Sirius Axeldent Serpent of Solomon.jpg|Serpent of Solomon Dream Dragon.jpg|Dream Dragon Dr. Hubblescope.jpg|Dr. Hubblescope Donna Duckerty.jpg|Donna Duckerty Nine-Headed Hydra.jpg|Nine-Headed Hydra Cerberus.jpg|Cerberus Mystery Trimmers.jpg|Mystery Trimmers Herbert.jpg|Herbert Somnambulo.jpg|Somnambulo Mayor McGoslin.jpg|Mayor McGoslin Huge McDuck.jpg|Huge McDuck Lunchpail McQuack.jpg|Lunchpail McQuack Bomber Beagle.jpg|Bomber Beagle Butcher Beagle.jpg|Butcher Beagle Jay Beagle.jpg|Jay Beagle Wake-In-Ator 3000.jpg|Wake-In-Ator 3000 Cactus Jack.jpg|Cactus Jack Beakley's S.H.U.S.H. contact.jpg|Beakley's S.H.U.S.H. contact Diane.jpg|Diane Mr. Bucks.jpg|Mr. Bucks See also *DuckTales (1987) comics Category:Comics (2017)